Brother!
by ShinAera18
Summary: Sepasang sebuah? kakak beradik, sang kakak usil gak ketulungan, si adik usil minta ditolong mulu *ehh!* summary absurd xD CHANBAEK PAIRING JUSEYO! YEAHHH :3 chapter 2 NEW!
1. Teaser

TEASER "BROTHER?!"

SHIN AE RA PRESENT

CHANBAEK FANFICTION

**REVIEW JUSEYOOO~~ IM NEWBIE HERE T.T**

ENJOY IT!

* * *

Sepasang adik kakak chanyeol baekhyun, chanyeol sifatnya usil setengah mati, baekhyun selalu jadi korbannya, walaupun begitu chanyeol sangat menyayangi adiknya itu. Hingga seketika chanyeol dan baekhyun merasakan sesuatu aneh pada diri mereka dan satu sama lain. Perjalanan keduanya menempuh hidup dan cinta..

"shh... cha~~and yeol~~ palli~~" suara itu berbisik tepat ditelinga, sang empu nama yang dipanggil itu.

"yah.. sandara noona~~ aku masih mengantuk.." balas namja itu, masih asyik dengan alam bawah sadarnya.

"eungh... channie-yah~~ aku menunggumuu... aku bosann, eoh" suara itu kembali mengusik chanyeol, dengan suara yang dibuat imut.

"baby.. sudah ku bilang aku masih mengantuk" balas chanyeol lagi, mencoba menarik seseorang yang menggangunya sedari tadi dan segera memeluknya erat.

"eum.. kau wangi baby..." lanjut chanyeol sambil menghirup seseorang yang masih ia dekap erat.

Hana...

Dul...

Set...

"YAKK! PARK CHANYEOL! SINGKIRKAN TUBUH BEJATMU ITU!" teriak orang yang berada dipelukan chanyeol.

"baby-yah.. jangan berteriak teriak begitu.. kan kupingku sakit" kata chanyeol enteng, dan masih tetap memejamkan matanya.

"ERR! MATILAH KAU!" teriak orang itu sambil menendang tubuh chanyeol, sampai terjatuh dari tempat tidur

Dug!

Wajah chanyeol sukses mendarat mulus di lantai kamarnya. Ia sempat mendengus kesal, dan menatap

seseorang yang telah menendangnya.

"wae? Baby channie.. BUAHAHAHAHAHAHA" tawa itu menggelagar diseluruh kamar itu. Yah tawa baekhyun, sambil menopang dagu melihat hyung kesayangannya jatuh tak elitnya.

"MWORAGO? PARK BAEKHYUN! BERANINYA KAUU, MENGGANGU TIDURKU!" geram chanyeol yang kini sudah berhadapan dengan adik kesayangannya itu.

"nugu? Aku baby sandara eohh, bbuing bbuing kkk~~" jawab baekhyun sambil beraegyo ria didepan chanyeol yang sibuk merutuk tingkah konyol adiknya.

"yakk! Diam kau! Akan kubunuh kauu baby sandaraa! BUAHAHAHAHA" balas chanyeol sambil menggendong adiknya itu.

Baekhyun pun merasa tak berdaya ketika hyungnya itu apalagi ditambah lagi ia seperti karung beras yang diangkat tak elitnya.

"mianne.. miannnee chanchann~~~kkk yahhh turunkann akuuu" kata baekhyun sambil memukul badan chanyeol.

"shireo! Akan ku buang kau ke sungai han!" balas chanyeol yang masih bersmirk ria.

"ANDAWEEE!"

* * *

Ini cuma teaser kkk~~ pingin liat responnya kkk~~ review juseyoooooo

5 review baru lanjut yaa~~


	2. Chapter 1

**Brother?!**

SHIN AE RA PRESENT

CHANBAEK FANFICTION

**REVIEW JUSEYOOO~~ IM NEWBIE HERE T.T**

ENJOY IT!

Dendangan lagu itu mengalun di mobil ini.

_Eodideun joha uri oneulbam ddeo nabollae? ddeo nabollae?_

_Haneureun parahgo byeoreun gadeughan geureongose geureongose_

Mengalunkan suasana diruangan itu

_A-yo, A-yo _

_Jogeumman deo dallyeo geoui on geot gata_

_A-yo, A-yo _

_Geobmeogjineun malgo yeogi naega isseo_

Menyiratkan betapa bahagianya kedua anak adam itu..

_Himggeot dallyeo meomchujiman nae soneul jabgo ije cheoncheonhi nun ddeonbwa_

_neomu nollajima,_

_U Ready?_

Keduanya terlarut dalam suasana suka cita itu.. seperti tanpa beban dihidupnya

_Nal ddara ddwieobwa Run, choeumbuteo Hello Hello, E-yo_

_idaero neowa na Run, i soneul nohji marayo, E-yo_

Seperti inilah, suasana yang mereka warnai tiap hari..

_Hogisim gadeughan neoui geu du nune deo manheun geol boyeoju gopa_

_Yeogiseo neowa Now, siganeulmeomchuobeoryeoyo, E-yo_

"Nal ddarawa!" teriak mereka mengakhiri lagu favoritnya.

Chanyeol tertawa melihat kelakuan adik kesayangannya itu. Tingkah adiknya itu sangat menggemaskan, ia memegang sebuah remote dan menggunakannya sebagai microphone.

"kau tampak bodoh kyunnie" kata chanyeol sambil tertawa geli melihat tingkah adiknya itu.

"yak! Aku kan ingin jadi penyanyi... jadi aku harus sering berlatih, chanchann" balas baekhyun menciutkan bibirnya dan segera memukul kepala chanyeol menggunakan remote yang ia pegang.

"penyanyi? Maksudmu seperti orang yang kau gilai itu? Aha! Suaramu pun tak layak digilai bahkan saat kau berteriak tak merdu sedikit pun kkk" ledek chanyeol sambil menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah baekhyun sesaat.

Ia pun mengalihkan pandangan ke jalannan didepannya sambil tersenyum sumringah. Jujur saja sebenarnya ia sangat menyukai suara baekhyun, bahkan kalau pun baekhyun menjadi penyanyi profesional, chanyeol akan menjadi fans fanatiknya.

Mendengar perkataan hyungnya itu, baekhyun hanya menciutkan bibirnya dan melipat kedua tangan didadanya. "turunkan aku!" bentak baekhyun tanpa menoleh sedikit pun kearah chanyeol.

"mwo?" tanya chanyeol sambil memasang muka –pura pura- bingung kearah baekhyun.

Baekhyun akhirnya sedikit melirik kearah chanyeol, dan memperhatikan wajah bingung chanyeol.

"Turunkan aku disini, PARK CHANYEOL" ulang baekhyun sambil menekan nama chanyeol dengan lantang.

"emph... buahaahahahaha kena kau PARK BAEKHYUN, hey aku hanya bercanda.. kalau aku bersungguh-sungguh dengan perkataanku, tandanya kupingku sudah tuli kyunnie hahahahaha" jujur chanyeol sambil mengacak-acak rambut baekhyun.

"cih.. bisa tidakk sih berhenti mempermainkanku!" kata baekhyun yang masih menahan amarahnya.

"ahahaha menurutku, kalau kau marah-marah seperti itu, kau semakin manis kyunnie" jwab chanyeol yang masih menatap jalanan didepannya.

Syur...

Seketika baekhyun merasakan wajahnya memanas. Ia juga melirik ke kaca spion dan melihat mengapa mukanya memanas, yang benar saja wajahnya memerah. Ia langsung mendekatkan wajahnya ke salah satu ac mobil itu untuk menghilangkan panas di wajahnya.

'ada apa denganku?'

School

"nah.. sudah sampai! Jangan sampai menjadi pecundang di sekolah ahhahahaha" sahut chanyeol sambil melambaikan tangannya kearah baekhyun.

"maksudmu?!" geram baekhyun menatap hyungnya itu.

"ahahaha becanda... semangat di sekolahmu kyunniee!" teriak chanyeol lagi, sambil menancap gas dari mobilnya itu.

"ish.." gerutu namja itu sambil melihat kepergian hyungnya.

Baekhyun pov

Ha... Performing Arts School of Seoul, ini sekolah seni terkemuka whow! Daebak! Bahkan dalam mimpi pun aku tak mampu membayangkan sama sekali... tapi aku merasa kesepian di sekolah ini, hyung kesayanganku.. chanyeol tak bersekolah disini.

Huh.. ini pertama kalinya aku benar benar berpisah dengannya, dari tk sampai smp

(kai: emang di seoul ada tah?/shin: meneketehe lu pan tinggal di seoul.. bebsseuuu/dio: eh lo?! Balik ke ff lu! Malah disini asik asikkan beduaan sama jonginnie gue! Balik sono! Hus hus/ shin: yaelah lu mah T.T kapan lagii coba, gua beduaan sama katem T.T/ chanbaek : *nyeret bawa kabur* hohoho)

kami tak pernah terpisahkan. Ditambah lagi aku tak punya mempunyai teman dekat, yah aku ini tipikal anak yang sulit bergaul dengan orang baru, bahkan untuk sekedar menyapa pun aku seakan tak mampu.

Disaat aku sedih tak punya teman, biasanya chanchan –panggilanku untuk chanyeol- akan menemaniku dan membuatku tersenyum.

Aku pun sebenarnya tak mau berpisah dengannya, tapi apa daya chanchan selalu memaksaku untuk masuk sekolah seni.

aku tak habis pikir, aku kan tak bisa apa pun.. dialah yang paling hebat dimataku, bayangkan setelah lulus nanti ia akan mengambil alih perusahaan ayah SENDIRIAN!

Terkadang, aku sering berfikir berapa beruntungnya aku jika seperti dia.. ha tak mungkin terjadi, toh aku hanya bisa memainkan piano dan mengandal suaraku yang pas pas-an ini.

End pov

Di waktu yang sama.

Chanyeol turun dari mobil ferarrinya. Seluruh yeoja bahkan namja melirik ke arah chanyeol saat dia melewati mereka. Betapa beruntung hidupnya, punya mobil mewah, postur yang sangat proposional, telinga lebar uniknya itu, ah.. dan juga jangan lupakan senyum sumringahnya itu.

Kesan pertama semua orang terhadapnya pasti ia namja yang sangat baik, dan itu semua benar. Sempurna! Mungkin kata itu yang mampu mendeskripsikan namja yang sedang menebar pesona kesana kemari itu.

"yeolli!" sapa seseorang dari jauh.

"ah.. hai kyungsoo" sapa balik chanyeol sambil menghampiri seseorang yang memanggilnya dari jauh.

* * *

**HUAAA BIG THANKS TO MY REVIEW T.T AKUU TERHURAAA *PELUK KAI* *DIGAMPAR SEKETIKA SAMA KYUNGSOO* :3**

**OKE~~ MAU NEXT LAGI GAK? HEHEHE 10 REVIEW LANJUT DEHH~~ GOMAWOOOOO *kecup semua bareng kai***

**SPECIAL THANKS TO :**

**MELA QUERER CHANBAEKYEOL**

REPLY:

ADUHH AKU GAK TAU APA ARTINYA INCEST T.T MAKLUM YAHH NEWBIE KKK~ MAKASIH LOHH PENDAPATNYAA AKU TERHURA MASAA T.T STAY TUNED TERUS YAA *dadah bareng chanbaek*

**BYUNGHEI**

REPLY :

IYAA DONGGG :3 HARUS DILANJUT ITU~~ MAKASIHH SEMANGATNYAA SAMA REVIEWNYAA FIGHTING!

**RICHTEETHYEOL**

REPLY:

SIAPA YAH? KOK KAYAK GAK KENAL *PLAKK DIGAMPAR CHANYEOL NIHH* THANKSS YOO UDEH REVIEW, EYD? YAHH SAYA MASIH BANYAK BELAJAR KKK~~ TENGKYU YOOO MBAA :3

**DANDELIONLEON**

REPLY:

MAKASIH REVIEWNYA YAA.. PASTI DONGG DILANJUTIN, EMANG SI CHANYEOL PINGIN DICIUM*EHH?* MAKASIH YAA SEKALI LAGII

**VIVIPEXOTIC46**

REPLY:

SIPP AKU LANJUTIN HEHEHE, ALWAYS STAY TUNED YOO^^


End file.
